The A-Z of WolfStar AUs - Take Two
by NeonDomino
Summary: 26 WolfStar AUs. [Estranged Friends!AU] After three years apart, Sirius and Remus are brought together to raise Harry after James and Lily's death. Can they rebuild their lost friendship? [Film!AU] Based on Twilight - New Moon. Sirius helps Remus get over his vampire boyfriend.
1. Accident - Concussed In Love

I had too much fun with the last A-Z, so I've started another.

* * *

Written for:

 **Make it Angst or Make it Fluff Competition:** Write the fluffiest thing you can think of using angsty prompt. [scenario] car accident

 **The Game Is On Challenge:** The Noble Bachelor: Write about any male character who is not married (for purposes of being interesting, he can be dating).

 **The Valentine Making Station:** Text Me: Write a Muggle!AU.

* * *

 **A = Accident!AU**

 **Concussed In Love**

* * *

The car had begun to slow down due to the lights changing red and Remus had paid no attention to the Motorbike in front of them.

He hadn't expected to be thrown forward in his seat, a flash of relief that he had worn a seatbelt crossing his mind as the car was shunted forward.

He was thrown back against the seat again, the back of his head aching even though the headrest was padded.

"Frank?" he murmured. "Are you alright?" He was scared to turn his head, knowing that Frank didn't always bother with his seat-belt.

A moment passed. "I… I think so," Frank muttered. "But the guy on the bike isn't."

Remus turned his head to check on Frank, thankful for the seat belt crossing Frank's chest. "You check the car behind," he said, turning to look out of the front window, his eyes widening at the sight. "I'll go check on this guy and I'll call an ambulance."

With a shaking hand, he pushed at the red button on the buckle, hearing the tongue release. He pulled the seatbelt off, and opened the car door, stumbling out. His legs were shaking and he had to remind himself that it could have been worse - a lot worse. Both in the car were fine because they had been slowing, and he suspected the car behind wasn't going all that fast either.

It was the biker that had him worried. Other cars had started to stop, people standing on the pavement nearby looking over, but Remus had walked the short distance between the fallen bike and the rider who was laying in a painful way, his arm under him.

Remus pulled out his phone and called the ambulance as he reached for the man's other wrist, searching for a pulse.

The people on the phone asked too many questions, and when Frank joined him, Remus passed the phone over, settling on the ground next to the prone figure.

"There was an accident," Frank said. "Two men are hurt and a woman. The man in the first car is struggling to breathe…" he began to walk away, and Remus paid no attention, only focused on the man on the ground.

Remus knelt on the ground and reached for the visor of the helmet, opening it. He had no intentions of moving the man, uncertain what damage had been done to the man's back or neck, or even his head. He left the helmet on the man, not wanting to risk trying to take it off him.

"Hi," he murmured. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

He could see the eyelids flutter. Remus didn't know much about concussions, but he knew that the person should stay awake at least.

"Please open your eyes so I know you're alright?"

They eyes opened slightly and a whimper escaped the man's lips.

"What happened?" Remus could hear the agony in the man's voice, though the man was trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"A car hit the back of my friend's car and shoved ours forward into yours," Remus replied. "The man in the car behind… something was wrong with him."

"Drunk?"

"He couldn't breathe," Remus replied. He watched the man's legs move slightly, but placed a hand softly on his arm. "Don't move, you could be seriously hurt." Remus felt relief at the movement - surely that meant no damage to the man's spine.

"Who are you? Are you an angel?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "No, just someone who wants to make sure you're okay."

"Nice of you," the man muttered. "I want to sleep."

"No! No, keep your eyes open, keep looking at me."

"You just want to look into my eyes, don't you?" came the reply. "Want to give me your number?"

"Where's your phone?"

"Pocket."

Remus reached for his pocket, pulling an undamaged mobile out.

"You're beautiful."

Remus looked away from the phone and to the man next to him. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black," he whispered.

"Mr Black, I'm Remus," he said, relieved at the sound of the ambulance sirens. "The ambulance is here - do you want me to call someone -"

"Don't leave me," he murmured. "James always came to the hospital with me."

"James is your… boyfriend?"

"Best mate," he murmured. "Don't leave me! I can't go there by myself. Hospitals scare me."

Remus nodded. "I'll go with you," he assured Sirius.

Sirius' hand reached out, and Remus took it in his own.

"Frank, can you deal with everything here, I'm going to the hospital with Mr Black," he called.

"You can call me Sirius," the man said, squeezing his hand tightly.

Frank stared at Remus for a moment, before walking back over to him. "What should I do with the bike?"

"Just get it taken wherever you're taking your car for now," Remus replied. "I'll work out what to do and call you."

Frank nodded and handed Remus back his phone. Remus shoved the two phones into his pocket for the time being as the ambulance pulled up.

A second one quickly followed, and Remus went to stand up, but the hand held tightly to his. He moved onto his knees instead, not wanting to jostle the man on the ground.

"What happened?" the first paramedic asked, quickly getting out of the ambulance.

"The man in the last car… I'm not sure what happened to him, but his car hit ours and pushed us forward into the motorbike."

"How fast were you going?"

"Not very. We were slowing down to stop at the lights when the car hit us."

The paramedic nodded, before leaning down to Sirius.

...oOo...

Sirius was quickly strapped to a board, his helmet carefully removed and Remus could only stare at the sight. The man was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Can Remus come with me?"

"Is he family?" the paramedic asked. "We only allow family. We could call -"

"He's my fiancé," Sirius muttered. "He needs to come to the hospital with me! He's the only family I have!"

"Of course," the paramedic replied.

Remus didn't argue. He just waved at Frank who was hovering near the other people as the paramedics spoke to them, before getting into the ambulance.

"Sirius, what's the password to your phone? I'll call someone for you," Remus said, once they were in the ambulance. He looked up from the phone when Sirius didn't respond, only to notice that Sirius' eyes had closed once more. "Sirius, wake up!"

"Are you an angel?" Sirius' eyes opened slightly, his grey eyes searching for Remus'.

Remus couldn't help the smile on his lips. "You've already asked me that," he said. "Is that all you've got?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put R and S together."

Remus stared at him. "R and S are together."

Sirius brightened. "So you agree we'd be great?"

Remus chuckled, leaning in to Sirius' ear. "I thought I was supposed to be your fiancé," he murmured. "They might make me get out again if they think that I'm not."

"Good point. We should snog… you know, prove that we're together," Sirius replied, looking at Remus hopefully.

Remus only smiled, wondering how hard Sirius had hit his head. The man clearly had a concussion.

...oOo...

Remus tucked his phone back into his pocket as the doctor left the room.

"How is he?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm not able to discuss that with you," the Doctor replied, not unkindly. "Patient confidentiality. You are welcome to go inside now."

Remus thanked him and pushed the door open, seeing Sirius laying in the bed, his arm wrapped in a cast. "Remus," he murmured. "You stayed!"

"I promised, didn't I?" Remus replied. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, at least until you had someone else here with you."

"I don't have anyone else," Sirius said sadly, pouting and offering puppy dog eyes. Remus suspected he was lying, and wasn't sure why Sirius would want him around.

"I mean, you are my angel," Sirius murmured.

Remus held back a laugh. "How hard did you hit your head?" he asked.

"Quite hard," Sirius muttered. "But what about you? Have you been checked out yet?"

Remus shook his head. "It wasn't a hard hit, and I had a seatbelt on -"

"No excuses. You can't say I don't take care of you," he said, pressing a button that was on the bed next to him. A young nurse came over. "My fiance was also part of the accident," Sirius told her. "Can you get someone to look him over please?"

...oOo...

After being checked over by the doctor, Remus headed back into Sirius' room, dropping down into the seat next to his bed. "So, have you called anyone, or do you want me to call someone for you?"

"My family don't give a toss," Sirius muttered. "Only my brother Regulus, but he's on holiday."

"What about James? You mentioned James earlier."

"Did I? I guess… but he's been away. He went on holiday."

"Oh. Together?"

"No. That's my brother and best friend, of course they didn't. James has a work thing in Edinburgh and Regulus went to…" Sirius suddenly looked horrified. "

Remus held the phone out to Sirius, who unlocked it and passed it back. "Can you call?" Sirius asked.

Remus searched the contacts for James, ringing the number. It wasn't long before there was an answer.

"Sirius, what's up?"

"Hi, er, is this James?"

"Hello, yes it is." The voice had quickly changed from friendly to formal at the sound of Remus' voice.

"My name is Remus Lupin. Sirius was in a car accident today and -"

"No, I told him that the motorbike was… I… is he okay?" James sounded panicked, shouting over Remus' explanation.

"He's in hospital right now," Remus replied. "If you could tell his brother that he's fine. He's there with you, right?"

"Of course not." A nervous laugh. "Sirius is so suspicious, getting you to ask. We'll… I'll be at the hospital -"

"James, what's going on? Is Sirius in hospital?" came a second male voice, and Remus smirked.

"Well, let me know when you're on your way so I can tell Sirius that you're close."

"You're sticking around? Who exactly are you?" James asked, sounding suspicious.

"I'm his fiancé," Remus replied. He hung up the phone on the sound of James sputtering.

"How did he take it?" Sirius asked, looking amused.

"Speechless," Remus replied. "He wasn't alone."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to recover and then I'm going to kill him for… seducing my poor little brother."

"Is your brother much younger?"

"No. He's twenty-three," Sirius replied, his eyes closing. "But he's so sweet and innocent and I'm going to kill James."

"Is James much older than him?"

"Nah, James is twenty-four," Sirius said. "He'll be twenty-five soon, like me."

"I'm twenty-four too," Remus replied. "So… what's the damage?"

"My arm is broken," Sirius began. "My shoulder… I've some damage to it, but the doctor is confident that it can be fixed. I'll need it operated on and then physiotherapy for it."

"I'm so sorry," Remus said, moving closer and feeling guilty about the injuries. "I was running a few minutes late when Frank picked me up, if I hadn't -"

"If you hadn't, that car may have hit me, rather than hitting your friend's car into me. I'd be in a much worse condition if that were the case," Sirius said simply. "You didn't do anything wrong - you were coming to a stop. You only hit me because the other car forced you into me. It's not your fault."

"Frank called, the man was having a heart attack and lost control of the car. He's here at the hospital now and he's stable. Frank has been in contact with the daughter. He's also got a friend to take your bike away for the time being. It's at the place on Oxford Place."

"Good of him," Sirius said. "Yeah, I know the place. I'll get James to contact them and sort out getting it fixed."

"So, what operation would you need on your shoulder?"

"There's some nerve damage, but it's not at the root, so they can operate on it. The nerve needs to be rejoined and there will be a lot of therapy because of limb function. Also… my pelvis is fractured. I've been advised not to have sex for a while… so we'll just have to wait, won't we? Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to put out straight away, I was going to be a gentleman about it."

Remus just nodded his head. The man was concussed and didn't know what he was saying.

"I mean, my cock is still good and stuff, they just want me to wait," Sirius continued. "And… some injuries up my arms and stuff, but nothing as serious as my shoulder or pelvis."

Remus could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood and take his mind off his injuries by going off topic about his bits. "I'm sure it's good," he said, before realising what words had left his mouth. He slapped his hand over his mouth, blushing.

"You'll see when I recover," Sirius said, delighted that Remus had commented on it. "It'll be a while though. Did you put your number in my phone?"

"I'll put it in now," Remus replied, taking the offered phone and quickly writing his number in, before setting it down on the side.

Sirius would need his number in case he had trouble finding the place where his bike had been brought, and after that, Remus half expected Sirius to delete his number, rather than calling and carrying on with the playful banter.

After all, he wasn't Sirius' type. Sirius was beautiful, he could be a model, whereas Remus was just like everyone else. Just average. Ordinary.

Sirius could get anyone he wanted!

He knew he should leave before he got too attached to the other man, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sirius there all alone. He told himself that he had no choice but to stick around, but knew he was lying to himself as he couldn't bring himself to ask Sirius if there was anyone else he could call.

...oOo...

It was late afternoon when Sirius was moved to a private room in the hospital, Remus escorting him. He noticed that the ward Sirius was now on didn't have a notice about visiting hours, but thought nothing more of it. He stayed with Sirius, only leaving when dinner was brought around to go to the hospital restaurant for some cheap food. He returned an hour later, to find Sirius watching the door intently, his face brightening on Remus' return.

Conversation flowed easily, talking about trivial things such as movies and music, before the door opened once more and two men rushed in.

It was instantly clear to Remus that the shorter of the men was Sirius' brother, with the black hair, though it wasn't as long, and the grey eyes, though they weren't stormy-grey like Sirius', they didn't look as playful either. That would make the other man his friend, James.

Remus stood up from his seat as the two men rushed to the bed.

"Shit, I thought it wasn't serious… what happened?" James asked. He glanced at Remus. "Are you the bloke I spoke to on the phone?"

"He is," Sirius confirmed. "James, Regulus, this is my fiancé, Remus. The love of my life, my soul-mate, my one true love. The future Mrs. Black."

Remus snorted in amusement and Sirius' brother looked at him, sizing him up.

"How did you meet?" James asked.

"It was love at first sight," Sirius replied. "I was thrown from my bike and open my eyes to see an angel!" He paused for emphasis. "Such a perfect voice and perfect eyes. I bet he has a nice arse, though I haven't had a proper chance to look yet -"

"So, how bad is it?" Regulus asked.

"My pelvis is fractured," Sirius muttered. "Shoulder will need surgery and therapy… and my arm is broken. Everything else is just cuts and scrapes."

"And a concussion," Remus added.

"No. I was cleared. They think I'm fine."

"But you… you keep calling me an angel?" Remus replied. Surely Sirius had a concussion, he had been saying the strangest things after all.

"Because you're beautiful like one," Sirius replied, smiling softly at him. "My angel!"

"But…" he looked towards the others, hoping they would say something that would help him.

"Mate, that's not a concussion," James said, looking slightly sorry for Remus. "And he's not going to let you get away now that you've agreed to marry him."

"Agreed?" Remus repeated. "He didn't even ask!"

"Of course you did," Sirius replied. "I told the paramedics that you were my fiancé, and you didn't say otherwise, so that makes us engaged. You told James you were my fiancé too."

"Can I talk to you… outside?" Regulus asked, cutting off Remus' reply, though Remus hadn't known what was going to pass his lips.

Remus merely nodded, following the shorter of the pair out into the hallway and into the waiting room a few doors away.

"Look," Regulus began, turning to Remus. "My brother is a firm believer in things like soulmates and love at first sight and that shite. Maybe there are such things, who knows - but I can see he comes on strong when you've stuck around out of concern."

"I feel somewhat responsible," Remus said.

"Why? Are you the one who hit him?"

"It's a bit more complicated. My friend, Frank, was slowing behind Sirius at the lights, when the car behind hit us, throwing us forward. The man in the car behind was having a heart attack and panicked. I couldn't let him come to the hospital alone!"

"See, you're a decent stranger that's stuck around to make sure my brother is fine, and I thank you for that. But this is your chance to leave now."

"I've put my number in his phone," Remus replied, not quite understanding. Did Regulus want some private time with his brother, because Remus was happy to head off for the night and possibly return the next day.

"I'll delete it when he's asleep." Regulus gave a small smile. "Don't worry, he'll get over it, I just don't want you to feel obligated to anything at all. He's in safe hands now. Thank you."

With that, Regulus left the room and returned to Sirius' room. Remus sat on the blue padded chair for a couple of minutes thinking hard about what to do. It was clearly a dismissal on Regulus' part, but Remus could understand the opportunity he had been given to leave if he wanted to.

But love at first sight? Could Sirius really feel something for him that wasn't down to a concussion? Was that even possible that someone could be interested in him, someone who had been looking at him like he was their world?

The thought scared him.

The rational part of Remus' mind told him that he was now free to leave and go back to his life. But for the first time ever, Remus didn't feel like listening. He didn't want to do the rational thing, because how often did someone look at him like that? How often did he get an opportunity like this to know someone who so far had fascinated him?

He got up from the chair and returned to the room, sitting back in his chair and smiling uncertainly at Sirius.

"I told you he'd come back," Sirius muttered, glaring darkly at his brother, before returning Remus' smile.

Remus felt Regulus' eyes on him, but didn't turn his gaze away from Sirius. He wondered how quickly Sirius would get bored of him, but was willing to stick around. There was just something about the other man that made it impossible for him to leave.

And maybe there would be a chance that Sirius wouldn't get bored of him.

…oOo...

Remus didn't care that Regulus and James regarded him with a certain amount of suspicion. Sirius believed in soulmates and love at first sight, and Remus remembered that once upon a time, he had believed in those things too.

But that was before his heart had been ripped out on more than one occasion. But the fact that Sirius still believed gave him a strange feeling of hope inside his chest.

As the days passed, with Sirius now waiting for a date for the operation on his shoulder, Remus would find himself going to visit each evening, stopping in with snacks and to keep Sirius company.

"So… when I get out of here, what happens?" Sirius asked, a couple of weeks later, broaching a subject that Remus himself had been too scared to bring up.

Remus regarded him shyly. "Well, if you don't want to… if you want to part ways..."

"What? You think that I may not want you anymore?" Sirius asked, correctly working out the expression on Remus' face. "If I didn't want you, I'd have told you straight, rather than wasting your time. James or Regulus would be more than happy to come here in the evenings, but I told them that they can't because you're here and I like spending time with you - just us. I like you, Remus. I've liked you since I first looked into your eyes. I was scared shitless on the ground, and you were there and your voice comforted me and made me feel safe. So even though you weren't an angel, you felt like one to me. Of course I want something when I leave here."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great," he said. "I'm sorry, I was just worried that you'd tire of me."

"Why?"

"Because… well, look at you. I'm sure you don't need me to state how amazing you are, I suspect that it would cause further damage if I was to inflate your ego, and I'm… I'm just me! They all tire of me, I was scared that you would too."

"I'm mad about you," Sirius replied. "I think you hitting me with your car was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Remus snorted. "But you need surgery, you have a fractured…"

"Cock? No, the cock is still good, trust me. Still works."

"Yeah, well… how is it the best thing?"

"Because if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you!"

Remus couldn't help it. On those words he leaned across the bed, letting his lips press against Sirius'.

"Finally," Sirius whispered once Remus had pulled away. "I've wanted that to happen since we met. I'm hoping we get to do that a lot more!"

Remus could only nod his head.

"And as for the 'others' that tired of you, well, let's just say that their loss is my gain. Every night when you leave, I get scared that you won't come back."

...oOo...

Remus carried Sirius' bag as they walked towards his car. So far, their short relationship had been going on through Sirius' hospital stay with the pair taking the time to get to know each other. Sirius insisted on a goodnight kiss before Remus left each evening, and had insisted that Remus be the one to take him home, insisting that he wanted to cuddle up on the sofa with Remus.

Well, those weren't his exact words, but they both knew that there was a recovery period of 3 - 4 months and that Sirius had to take it easy, so Remus had insisted that they wouldn't get past cuddling up and some kissing.

He drove carefully back to the flat that Sirius directed him to, and carried Sirius' bag as Sirius carefully manoeuvred with his crutches into the ground floor apartment. Remus opened the door for him and followed him in, to find James sitting on the sofa.

Remus awkwardly lingered near the door, before Sirius sighed loudly. "Remus, my room is the first door on the left, would you throw my bag in there please?"

Remus quickly disappeared.

"Are you sure about this?" James asked, the moment Remus had disappeared.

"I'm mad about him," Sirius admitted. "And I have a good feeling about him. I can see this being something real… what do you think?"

"I… I don't know," James muttered.

"You don't know him, or you don't know what you think of him?"

"I don't know him," James admitted.

"Just give him a chance. He's been visiting me in the hospital for weeks now. I can't imagine my life without it," Sirius said. "Just get to know him."

James nodded his head. "I'll give it a shot - for you. I want you to be happy and if you see a future with Remus, I'll get to know him, alright?"

Sirius nodded as Remus walked back in. "Do you need anything?" Remus asked. "Drink? Food?"

Sirius shook his head and patted the seat next to him. "I just want you to sit with me," he said. Remus shot James an uncertain smile before taking the seat, Sirius' good arm wrapping around him.

"Hey Remus, how about you stay for dinner? I'll order Pizza?" James asked, smiling at him.

"Sure," Remus replied, looking relieved at James' polite conversation and Sirius cuddled into Remus, grinning at James' attempt to make Remus feel included. He was certain that it was going to be the start of a long and happy relationship and was glad that his best friend was going to make an effort.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Raybe and Firefly for the help.**


	2. Blind-Date - A Perfect Blind Date

B = Blind-Date!AU

Written for Myc for the Monthly Exchange.

* * *

 **A Perfect Blind-Date**

* * *

Remus nervously looked around the almost empty pub he had just walked into. He was searching for someone who fit the description he had been texted the previous day. He quickly glanced at his phone, searching through his recent texts until he found the one he had been looking for.

" _Glad you're up for a blind date. You're looking for someone a few inches shorter than you with dark hair. You'll know him when you see him, trust me! Let me know how it turns out with Benjy, I think you'll be perfect for each other. Good luck! Frank."_

Remus glanced around, his eyes moving across the patrons of the bar, over the bartender and across the tables, searching for someone sitting alone, with dark hair. He found no-one. He glanced at his phone, noticing he was still a couple of minutes early.

Perhaps his date just hadn't arrived yet?

Remus looked around once more before heading towards the dining section of the pub. A quick glance confirmed that his date wasn't there, and he returned to the bar to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after taking a seat, the door opened. Remus didn't turn around, instead using the mirror behind the drinks on the back of the bar to watch and see who had just arrived.

A man walked through the door, letting it swing closed behind him. Remus' eyes were drawn to the leather jacket that was zipped halfway up, revealing a smart shirt. The man looked around, his eyes wandering over each person, before he began to walk towards the dining area.

Remus turned away from the bar, watching the man walk away, his eyes falling on the man's arse.

Well, Frank had said he'd know Benjy when he saw him, and there was no way to miss this stranger. This man was the type that walked into a room and demanded everyone's attention without a single word.

Remus took a deep breath and waited a minute, getting up the nerve to approach the man. That was why Frank had set him up: because he found it difficult to start conversations. But he was now going to have to go over and introduce himself to Benjy.

...oOo...

He found the man taking a seat in the dining section. He struggled to draw attention to himself, the words getting stuck in his throat. Fortunately, the man looked up, smiling at him uncertainly.

"Hi, I'm r...r...really sorry... sorry to bother you," Remus began, stuttering slightly over his words and internally cringing at how he sounded. "But I... I was meeting... you? Are... are you Benjy? Are you my... my blind date?"

The guy blinked a couple of times, his gaze moving slowly down Remus' body. Remus began to regret wearing his favourite cardigan - he should have worn something more fashionable, perhaps?

Grey eyes finally moved up to meet his as the man stood from his seat, his smile widening.

"Yes, I am Benjy," the man said, presenting his hand.

Remus took Benjy's hand to shake, but the other man just brought it to up, placing soft lips to it. "Remus," he said, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

"Remus, it's good to meet you. I'm not late for our date, am I?" Benjy asked, his grey eyes capturing Remus' gaze. "Would you like to take a seat? Or would you rather just have a drink?"

"Dinner sounds... I don't mind dinner," Remus murmured. "No, I haven't been here long myself."

Remus took a seat on the other side of the table, watching as Benjy pulled out his phone. "I... uh 'll just let my friend know I'm here, then I'll turn this off and I'm all yours," he said. His fingers quickly moved over the keys, before he slipped his phone into his pocket. Remus felt his own phone vibrate, but chose to ignore it.

 _'James. Some guy thought I was his blind date. How wrong is it of me to pretend to be this Benjy guy? The guy at my table is adorable and I quite fancy him. Also... I won't be coming over for a drink tonight - I have a date! Sirius.'_

Once the phone was put away, he smiled charmingly at Remus. "So, Remus, how is someone as handsome as you still single?"

Remus blushed, fiddling with the sleeve of his cardigan and almost knocking over a bottle of ketchup. "I could ask the same thing about you," he replied softly, before reaching out for a menu to hide behind.

Sirius grinned to himself. What was supposed to be a quick dinner before hanging out with James had turned into a promising date.

...oOo...

"So, how do you know Frank?" Remus asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Old friends from school," Sirius offered without missing a beat. "You?"

"Work," Remus said. "He teaches P.E and I teach English. People like to make jokes about how strange it is that we're friends, but then again, his wife _is_ the maths teacher!" He let out a little laugh, and Sirius copied it.

"Yeah, Frank mentioned that he knew you from there," Sirius lied. "So, tell me everything about you, Remus."

"Me?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Sirius shifted closer. "I find myself wanting to know all about you!"

...oOo...

Sirius insisted on paying the bill, inviting Remus into the bar section. He had been worried at first, that the real Benjy would walk around, searching for Remus, and he'd be found out before he could show Remus a brilliant time (and before he could win Remus' heart).

But the pair had been eating and chatting for over an hour, and there was little to no chance that the actual Benjy would be around anymore, so they found a table near the bar and Remus bought the first round of drinks.

It wasn't until closing time that the pair realised that they had spent the whole evening in each other's company.

"So... I'd like to do this again," Remus began shyly, watching Sirius. Hopefully his date wanted to see him again too - he hadn't had such an amazing night in a long time, nor had he met someone so compatible.

"So would I," Sirius replied. "Can I get your number?"

Remus nodded, pulling out his phone. He clicked on the message that had been sent not long after he had arrived at the pub - one he recalled causing his phone to vibrate as he was sitting down at the table with his date.

 _"Hey mate, sorry to lay this on you so late, but Benjy has just called me to cancel the date. Sorry - if you want, you can stop over and have dinner with me and Alice, or I'll see you at work on Monday."_

Remus stared at the message a few moments, before sliding the phone across the table. Sirius glanced at it, before looking up at Remus guiltily.

"It was nice meeting you," Remus muttered, grabbing the phone and pushing his chair back.

He heard the sound of Sirius' chair scrape across the floor, and the man grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said. "I'm sorry I pretended to be your date."

"Why did you?" Remus asked. "Did you feel sorry for me that my date wasn't here?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought your date was somewhere in the place, but I didn't want to risk you meeting him."

"What?" Remus stared at him, looking quite annoyed.

"That came out wrong. I mean... I had a selfish moment. A handsome stranger came up to me, telling me he was looking for his blind date, Benjy. It meant you were single and gay. I fancied you the second I looked at you. I thought if I told you I wasn't your date, you'd walk off."

"You fancy me?"

"So much!" Sirius told him. "My name... it's Sirius, like the star. I like you, Remus. I spent the whole night with you calling me by somebody else's name because I was scared that if I told you the truth, you would leave. I can't let that happen, not until you agree to another date. Or even take my number and think it over. I'd like to see you again. I'm single, I'm very gay and very attracted to you. I've never clicked with somebody so well before. Surely... surely you feel the attraction too?"

Remus took in the nervous expression in the man's eyes and the way he clung to Remus' hand. Did this handsome man really fancy him? Did he really want to go out with Remus again?

Remus knew he'd be stupid to turn Sirius down. He did feel the attraction too.

And he came here, planning on meeting a stranger, and that's essentially what he had found in Sirius. Actually, Sirius was more than he expected - Sirius was amazing.

"I'd still like to see you again. After all, you need to make up for not telling me your real name sooner."

Sirius' eyes lit up at Remus' words, and his arm slipped around Remus' waist. "Yeah, I can do that," he said. "So, it's midnight and there's a cinema down the road. How about we see if there are any late night showings?"

Remus couldn't help but grin. "Sure," he said. "That sounds like fun!"

"Anything you want to see?"

"See? I though the point of the cinema was an empty dark room where we'd get to snog and ignore the screen."

Sirius' grin widened as he tightened his hold on Remus. "Did I mention how perfect you are?" he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips against Remus' for a second, his fingers running through the hair resting on the back of Remus' neck. When he pulled away, he felt as dazed as Remus looked. "Let's go," he whispered, leading them towards the lit up Odeon sign at the other end of the street.

* * *

 **Thanks to Raybe for betaing! :D**

* * *

Written for:

 **Monthly Exchange** \- Pairings: Sirius/Remus, Genres: romance, Prompts: ketchup (word) muggle (AU)

 **OTP Challenge** \- 7. [Scenario] "your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now I have some explaining to do" au


	3. Confused - Misunderstandings

Written for:

 **Pick Your Poison Challenge -** Write about your pairing making up after an argument. _Prompts_ : Movie Night, Cuddling on the sofa

 **Stratego -** Dialogue: "Sirius… touch my arse /one more time/…"

C - Confused!AU (I do really push it, don't I?)

* * *

 **Misunderstandings**

* * *

Remus glanced at his phone and sighed. It was movie night, like every Friday night, and he hadn't heard from Sirius since the previous weekend. They had fallen out over something so... so stupid, and he had already texted Sirius to make things better. The text stated that they really needed to talk about their relationship, and did he wanted to stop over to do so, but hadn't yet got a reply.

It had been days since his text.

He checked the time. It was almost seven - the time that Sirius usually arrived. Deciding that he was alone that night, Remus shuffled through the take-away menus he had, searching for the pizza menu. Sirius, strange as he was, wasn't a big fan of pizza, and Remus knew he could order it if he was alone.

Next time, he'd order what Sirius liked. That is... if Sirius would reply to his message. The idea of Sirius not replying froze Remus for a long moment.

Surely Sirius' lack of reply wasn't his way of ending things?

With less confidence than he felt before, Remus walked through to the small living room, putting the menu on the table. Without paying attention, his thoughts lost to Sirius, he pulled out Casablanca. He rarely watched it as it wasn't Sirius' type of film, but maybe he could watch it tonight?

He headed to the kitchen, looking at the bags of snacks on the side. There wasn't much point in opening them for just him. He only bought them because he had a secret delight - one he wouldn't admit to - when Sirius would feed him the snacks. If Sirius wasn't coming...

He didn't want to even consider Sirius not turning up. Sirius always came no matter what. It was Friday night - it was their night!

He took out a box of his emergency chocolates and headed back towards the sofa, ready to watch his movie.

...oOo...

"So, I hope you're not starting without me."

Remus looked towards the door where Sirius stood, his jacket slung over his arm. Remus took a moment to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend who had dressed up in his favourite band t-shirt, with his hair in a tidy braid down his back. His jeans were tight, outlining everything, and causing Remus' mouth to go dry.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," Remus admitted, standing up from the sofa.

Sirius' eyes moved from the TV where Casablanca was paused two minutes in, to the table where the pizza menu sat, without the bowls of snacks. Finally, they landed on Remus' emergency chocolate supply.

The smile flickered before widening.

"Like I would ever go a Friday without seeing you," he said. "So... pizza tonight? I'm up for pizza. Let me get the snacks sorted and I'll order the food. You relax!" He hesitated by the door. "We haven't watched this in ages, can't wait!"

Remus watched him disappear, frowning slightly at Sirius' strange behaviour. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, because Sirius quickly returned with the bowls, placing them on the table and swiping the emergency chocolate. He headed to the kitchen once more.

Remus picked up the pizza menu, only for Sirius to return and pluck it from his hands. "I'll deal with that. Extra cheese and covered in meat, right?"

Remus snorted, a smile on his lips.

Sirius grinned back, looking quite hopeful as he pulled out his phone and began to dial the phone number.

...oOo...

Remus tidied up and brought out more snacks as Sirius headed to Pizza Hut to collect the food. He headed to the bathroom to re-brush his teeth and fix his hair.

He rushed back to the living room when he heard the front door close again, smiling at Sirius.

"So, should we start the movie now?" Sirius asked, dropping the boxes onto the table, hanging his jacket up on the hook behind the door and quickly pulling off his boots.

Remus nodded, pressing the play button before opening the boxes and grabbing some of the hot, delicious smelling pizza and putting it onto his plate. He tipped half of the chicken wings and some of the garlic bread onto his plate and sat back on the sofa, watching as Sirius did the same.

...oOo...

Remus watched as Sirius picked at his pizza, only eating two slices to the four that Remus polished off. With a smile, he took the barbecue chicken wings, dropping them onto Sirius' plate, and taking another slice of pizza instead.

Sirius smiled at him before reaching for one of the chicken wings.

It wasn't long before the rest of the food was gone, and Sirius quickly cleared up, not giving Remus even the chance to get up from the sofa. Remus followed anyway, insisting on washing the plates before watching the rest of the film.

As he ran the water, he felt hands caress down his sides, landing on his hips. Lips gently brushed against the back of his neck over and over again.

"Sirius, move your hand," he murmured, feeling a hand caressing his behind.

The hand moved and Remus continued with the washing, but it wasn't long before Sirius' hand was on his arse again.

"Sirius," Remus warned, feeling the hand moving away again.

The third time, Remus shut off the tap, spinning around. "Sirius... touch my arse _one more time_..."

Sirius stepped back, looking slightly hurt, and Remus sighed. He had hoped they could sit down and have an adult conversation about the Friday before, before they ended up in the bedroom.

It was important - he didn't want to skip the chat and go straight to bed.

"Sirius -"

"I have something for you," Sirius said, brightening up and looking as though he hadn't been hurt seconds ago. "Come, sit with me!"

Remus allowed Sirius to pull him into the living room. He sat down as Sirius dropped to his knees in front of Remus, a sheet of paper in his hand.

"I wrote you something," he admitted shyly.

Remus leaned forward, trying to see what was on the paper, but Sirius clutched it to his chest.

 _"R is for Remus, the most beautiful man I've ever met, inside and out_

 _E is for Everything that you are to me - you are my everything_

 _M is for Magic - what we have together - what I feel when I'm with you_

 _U is for Us. For Remus and Sirius - forever, because that's how long we'll last_

 _S is for Soulmate - That's you - you're my Soulmate!"_

Remus stared at Sirius. It wasn't Shakespeare, but it was... more. It meant more to him. Sirius Black had attempted to write him poetry! No-one had ever even attempted to write him something.

"Wait, there's more," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "I wrote another one in case you didn't like that one."

Remus opened his mouth to assure Sirius that he did in fact enjoy the poem, but before the words could come out, Sirius interrupted with the second one.

 _"Remus, my Soulmate, you're as hot as a flame_

 _So I thought I'd write this for you, I'm sorry it's so lame_

 _I can't think straight, when I look into your beautiful brooding eyes_

 _Especially if I'm on my knees, settled between your thighs_

 _All my waking thoughts, and my dreaming ones too_

 _Feature only one man, and of course that is you_

 _You're everything to me, you're my Soulmate_

 _And meeting you, being with you - it's fate."_

His eyes moved from the paper, up to Remus'. "That's all I have," he whispered. "Is it enough?"

"What? Is what enough? The poem? I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm trying to be more romantic," Sirius admitted. "I know you like romance and soppy stuff, and I'm... I'm trying to be... I wanted to be perfect for you."

"But why? I think you're perfect already!"

"So you don't leave me," Sirius declared. "I need to convince you not to leave me."

"Why would you think I was going to leave you?" Remus asked. "I didn't hear from you for a week. I thought... I thought you were going to leave me!"

Sirius shuffled closer, his hands resting on Remus' knees. "You're not breaking up with me?" He sounded so hopeful, and Remus reached out, his fingers trailing over Sirius' braid. He had to admit that it was his favourite hairstyle, though Sirius didn't braid it too often.

Then it clicked. The tight clothing, the helpfulness... everything was to please Remus.

"Don't be daft," Remus murmured. "I'd never leave you."

"But you texted... we need to talk. That's code for 'lets break up!' I was scared that... that I ruined things."

Remus snorted. "You were a bit of a prat, but Sirius, I wanted to talk so we could get past that one issue and put it behind us. I wanted to talk about our future together."

"Oh. I thought... I wanted to give you time to cool off and not hate me," Sirius muttered.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be so insecure when we go for a drink. Even if a guy talks to me, do you really think I have eyes for someone who isn't you? You said that I'm your Soulmate - I believe that too, so why would I do anything to hurt you?"

"Because you're too good for me," Sirius whispered.

Remus' fingers trailed down to Sirius' cheek. "And you know I'd say the same about you," he said. "That you're too good for me. Why can't we both agree that we're just perfect for each other? You know that I'd never hurt you or cheat -"

"I know you wouldn't," Sirius insisted. "But... I can't help it. I'll try harder, it's just that they always flirt with you -"

Remus smiled. "I don't even notice. I only notice you. Sirius, I love you."

Sirius leaned back. "You've never said that before."

"I know. It's been six months... I thought... I don't expect you to say -"

"I love you too," Sirius said, leaning up and pressing his lips against Remus'. "More than anything. I love you!"

Remus grinned. "Now, we've passed it all. I adore you, Sirius. Last week, I was going to ask if you wanted to... to move in together. Though, if you're not ready, I'm not going to be upset -"

"You want me to live here? With you?" Sirius' eyes lit up even more. "Of course I will!" He slid off the floor and onto the sofa, cuddling into Remus. "I came here, thinking that you were going to end things, especially after the bad poetry. Instead, we're still together, you've said that you love me, and we've just decided to live together. Tonight is the best night of my life."

Remus raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Sirius tightly.

"Well, except for the day we met," Sirius added. "And one day in the future when I marry you!"

Remus glanced at the paper that had been discarded on the floor. "I loved the poems," he murmured. "Can I keep them?"

"You can keep anything as long as I can keep you," Sirius replied, snuggling into Remus contentedly.

* * *

 **Thanks to Jordi for a lil bit of help starting me off on the second poem.**

 **And for Raybe for betaing!**

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Dating-Site - Sirius Isn't Anyones Daddy

OTP Challenge - Reunited!AU

Pick Your Poison - Dating Site!AU

Prompts: "You surprise me. Really."/ "There's no need to be so bloody sarcastic.", Eternal

* * *

Thanks to Firefly for all the help, and Raybe for the 'maybe I'm pregnant' bit (and helping)

* * *

 **Sirius Isn't Anyone's Daddy!**

* * *

"So, are you going to do it?" Regulus asked, looking over his brother's shoulder and noticing that Sirius was still on the same page he had left Sirius on an hour before.

Sirius glanced around, surprised that Regulus was there. "Didn't you leave?" he asked, frowning at his younger brother.

Regulus snorted. "I did, and I'm back and you're still in the exact same position I left you in," he said. "Are you going to sign up or not?"

"I... I am," Sirius decided. "I just don't know what to write."

"Your email address would be a good start," Regulus muttered, his eyes on the sign-up screen. "Actually, this screen only asks for your sexuality and your gender, Sirius. Surely you are aware of those by now."

"There's a _list_ ," Sirius whined. "A list! What happened to the days when it was three options: Straight, gay or bi? I'm having a crisis here, Regulus. Am I bi? Am I one of these other ones? Who am I, Regulus?"

"A pain in my arse," Regulus muttered, rolling his eyes at the slightly panicked tone. After 40 years, he would assume that his brother would have gotten less dramatic, not even more so.. "Really, Sirius. Harry explained it all to you last month! Have you really forgotten?"

"I remember words," Sirius muttered. "But doesn't mean I understand it all."

"Don't you remember agreeing with Harry that you were Pansexual?"

"Pansexual?" Sirius repeated, as though he had never heard the word before in his life, causing Regulus to wonder how much attention Sirius had been paying before.

"Pansexual is the potential to be attracted to anyone, regardless of gender or sex," Regulus explained, trying to be patient with his brother. Harry was still discovering himself and where Regulus had taken the time to learn as much as possible, Sirius was clearly not understanding.

But he sat down and listened carefully to Harry's musings about himself, with utmost patience. So he could try and afford his brother the same luxury, even if Sirius didn't deserve it.

Sirius slowly nodded. "That does sound a lot like me," he said. "Can you explain the rest on the list though? I don't think Harry covered all of these!"

Regulus let out a groan. Harry had covered those and more. He pulled over a seat and began to explain.

...oOo...

Sirius sighed as he signed into the computer. He typed the password carefully, one button at a time, frowning as the message informed him that the password was incorrect.

Every bloody time!

He typed it once more, taking extra care, watching the computer spring to life, and he clicked the link that Harry had added to the desktop that would bring him straight to his email page.

He glanced at the emails. He deleted a few that were spam, lingering on one about a tax refund. He'd have to check with Harry whether that one was dodgy or not (Harry had drilled into his head not to open anything like that). His eyes moved over the four messages from OKCupid.

He smirked. Four messages already. He had only been away from the computer long enough to have dinner next door with James, Regulus and Harry.

He clicked on the first email, following the link to the page and logging into the dating site. He headed to his inbox.

...oOo...

"Back already?" Regulus asked, as Sirius walked into the room. "What's happened?"

"I... I may be a father," Sirius muttered, walking to the drinks cabinet and pulling out some whiskey. "Fuck. I... someone... he referred to me as Daddy? Who.. What do I do? Do I have a child?"

James looked completely in shock. "Mate, who could the mother be?" he murmured, trying to think of Sirius' ex girlfriends.

Regulus let out a snort, drawing both of their attention. He was silently laughing, strange noises slipping past his lips, whilst Harry stared at both James and Sirius, his face set in horror.

"Sirius... no," he whispered.

"And they... said I had a cute muffin belly," he said with growing horror. "Was... was I the pregnant one?"

Regulus let out what sounded like a sob as he laughed. Tears streamed down his face, and Harry looked even more mortified.

James' horrified gaze moved to Sirius' flat stomach.

"You're a bloke you idiot," Regulus spluttered, his whole body shaking. "You can't _get_ pregnant!"

"So what did he mean?" Sirius demanded, glaring at his brother.

Harry walked over, taking a seat facing Sirius. "He's not saying that you _are_ his daddy. The bloke is saying that he _wants_ you to be his daddy."

"But why?" James asked. "He'd be a shit dad."

"Oi," Sirius replied, glaring at James.

"No," Harry muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "He wants you to be his... his daddy."

He groaned at the blank looks on his father and godfather's face.

"He wants to call you daddy in the bedroom," Harry said. "He wants to have sex with you and act like you're his father."

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "What?" he whispered. "Why would anyone... why would you allow me to sign up to this website? I'm going to delete my account." He paused for a moment. "Can you show me how to delete my account?"

Harry shook his head. "It's the same as anywhere. If you go to a pub, you can meet weird people there too. You just have to ignore those people. Do you have any other messages?"

Sirius nodded. "I haven't read them yet," he admitted. "I think I'll wait until tomorrow. I don't think I can handle them tonight."

He looked at Regulus who was still laughing. "It's not funny, Regulus. You could have told me instead of being an arsehole. That's what you are - an eternal arsehole because you'll always be one!"

...oOo...

Sirius glanced at the messages in his inbox. The first one was a welcome message, and he deleted the next three. Two were a bit odd, and the third was the one he had read the evening before.

He scanned the next message, before clicking out, deciding to message back once he had finished looking through his inbox.

"Hi I'm Teddy. I like your username."

Sirius looked at the picture of a boy around Harry's age and sighed. Slowly, one finger at a time, he began to type a reply.

"I'm very sorry, but If you're looking for a daddy, I'm not into that sort of thing. You are much too young for me."

"I already have one?" came a reply, no more than three minutes later.

Sirius set the cup down. The boy already had one? Then why was he on here looking for another one?

"Then why would you need another one?" he replied.

The reply came absurdly fast. Sirius was baffled how the younger man had written so fast.

"Because my dad is lonely and I saw your profile and thought you might like him."

Sirius was quite relieved, as he had started considering leaving the website. But he was talking about a real father.

"Why me?" he replied, curious now.

"Because he has a photo of you - I think it's you. But you're a lot younger. I saw it in the drawer next to his bed when I was searching for a condom. It's all a bit gross really, but your username is 'SiriuslyLooking' and the back of the photo has the name Sirius and some other names, and I think it might be you?"

"And why would you think your dad would be interested in me?"

"He keeps the photo in his bedside drawer with his condoms. Enough said. So... interested?"

"Wait, who is your father?"

"Clearly not you, mate. ;) "

Sirius stared at the end of the message, not quite sure what it meant. There was no need for a semi-colon or a bracket there!

"Does he have a profile on here? Tell him to message me!"

"I made him a profile but he's extremely shy. I'm sure you can work his name out if you look at mine!"

Sirius clicked the profile, looking at the guy's details. Eighteen, blue hair and a couple of piercings in his ear. His lips were covered in gloss, and he was in a band t-shirt, a pair of women's jeans and some clunky boots.

'MiniMoonpie'

"So if he's Mini Moonpie, that'd make his father..." Sirius trailed off, the realisation hitting him hard. Moonpie. Remus Lupin. He looked at the picture again, noticing the telltale amber eyes. He was certain that it was Remus' son.

Of course Remus Lupin had a picture of him - they used to be sort-of-friends. That was until Sirius started dating Marlene and Remus stopped talking to him and started studying with someone else.

Sirius had always thought that Remus had wanted Marlene, but he had been in love with her himself. He tried to talk to Remus about it, not wanting a girl to get between what could have been an excellent friendship... but Remus wouldn't even hear him out - just told him to stay with Marlene.

"Your dad likes blokes? He never said? In school, I thought he... I don't know what to say." Sirius waited in anticipation for a reply, and didn't have to wait long.

"Say that you'll meet him and that you'll take him out to a nice dinner. He won't ever admit it, but he likes romance and he likes to watch those stupid rom-com movies. He pretends he doesn't, but our box is filled with the ones that he's saved."

"You surprise me. Really."

"There's no need to be so bloody sarcastic."

"You are the one searching dating sites for someone to date your father! Now, how do I contact him?"

"Be at the Enchanted Unicorn tomorrow at 7pm. Reservations are under the name: Teddy Lupin."

"I'll be there." Sirius waited a few minutes, but it didn't look like Teddy was replying. He read through the conversation, finding the part about usernames.

He typed Moonpie into the search box and quickly found Remus Lupin's profile.

If Remus turned up the next day, he'd be buying Harry a present as a thank-you. There had been a time where he had feelings for Remus, but had thought Remus was straight. After a while, Sirius had forced himself to move on, and had fallen in love with his other friend, Marlene.

But Remus was gay. Remus liked blokes. He searched through the profile, greedily taking in every detail he could.

After a moment, he pulled out his phone, calling Harry's number.

"Harry, what's Demisexual?"

...oOo...

Sirius sat at the table, the menu covering his face as he tried to calm himself. He was about to see Remus for the first time since he was seventeen and he was not prepared for it. He wondered if he was crazy, agreeing to a date for the next day.

He heard footsteps approach, and stop at the table. Sirius stayed frozen, hidden behind the menu, trying to relax himself.

"Another one of my son's attempts to set me up? I'm really sorry, but..." Remus trailed off as the menu lowered, his mouth parting slightly in shock.

"Hey Moony, long time," Sirius murmured shyly.

"S... Sirius?"

"But you were right about your son setting you up. He found me on a dating site yesterday."

"And you're here today?" Remus slipped into the seat facing, looking as thrown as Sirius felt by the whole situation.

"Well, once I figured out whose son he was," Sirius admitted. "I couldn't pass up the chance to see you again." He gave a small smile. "But it sounds like Teddy does this a lot? So I could head off, or -"

"No!" Remus jumped up, grabbing Sirius' wrist. "It's been so long, Sirius. We have so much to catch up on!"

Sirius smiled, sitting back down on his seat, and met Remus' eyes.

...oOo...

After a few minutes of awkwardly staring at each other, Sirius knew it would be down to him to break the ice. They were both looking at the menus, but their eyes were drawn to each other.

"So what else do you keep in your drawer besides a picture of me and condoms?"

The second the words left his mouth, Sirius knew that he had cocked up. Remus blushed, hiding behind his menu. "Teddy is dead," he muttered.

Sirius chuckled awkwardly, glad that Remus hadn't stormed out at the words. "Sorry, I didn't know what to say so I panicked."

"That hasn't changed then?" Remus teased. "With the picture… it's not what you think, it's… I…"

"Hey, it's okay," Sirius replied. "Just teasing you, though if you want a more updated picture…" he trailed off. "This is awkward, isn't it? Maybe we should clear the air and talk about when we were sixteen. To be honest, I'm glad you're not still angry with me."

Remus sighed, setting the menu down. "I wouldn't hold a grudge like that, Sirius. Plus, it wasn't you I was angry at. It was me… and Marlene."

"You and Marlene?" Sirius spluttered. "Even though I -"

"No," Remus interrupted. "I meant I was mad at me and was mad at Marlene. Nothing happened with her. I like blokes!"

"Yeah, you're Demisexual. I saw it on your profile."

Remus snorted. "Teddy put that on," he admitted. "And you?"

"Harry told me that I'm Pansexual," Sirius replied. "One day I'll remember what that means."

Remus chuckled. "The same as Teddy. Maybe one day he could… I mean, if we hang out again, or… I mean, let's have dinner now and then talk about meeting again?"

"Sounds good to me," Sirius grinned, picking up the menu once more. "Wait - if you weren't mad at me…"

"I was mad at myself because I had the chance to be with you - I knew how you felt about me, you were pretty clear with all the flirting and the not so innocent touches, but I was scared and nervous and then I missed my chance and you were with Marlene. You were happy so I didn't want to admit how I felt and cause anything. I stopped talking to you because it was too hard to be around you and not be with you."

Sirius hadn't been expecting this. He licked his dry lips nervously. "I never wanted to lose your friendship," he said.

"Well, we have this chance to start over, to become friends again?"

"I'd like that very much," Sirius stated.

...oOo...

Sirius pushed his desert plate away from him and looked at Remus. Remus looked satisfied after eating a large bit of chocolate cake with ice-cream and Sirius grinned.

He hadn't changed much.

"So.. you mentioned Harry. Is he your son?"

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "James and Regulus' son. You remember Lily Evans - she was the surrogate for them. He's my Godson - eighteen years old."

"The same age as Teddy," Remus replied.

"So… rather than taking your number and waiting four days to call or text you, I'm going to come straight out with it. I like you, I've enjoyed spending time with you, and I'd like to get to know you. I'd also like to take you on another date - when you're ready that is. I'd like your number and I need assurance that me texting you as soon as I leave here, doesn't make me look too eager."

"It doesn't," Remus confirmed. "I'd like to see you again too." He pulled out a bit of paper from his pocket and wrote down his number. "I'm not one for waiting four days," he admitted with a grin. "And as much as I hate to admit it, Teddy deserves something nice after doing this for me!"

Sirius nodded, his thoughts returning to Harry and the awesome present he was going to buy for him. "So does Harry for making me join that site," Sirius said.

* * *

Review please :)


	5. Estranged - Reunited

_I had a review on the last chapter complaining about the way I portrayed Remus as being Demisexual, so I thought I'd write a short (sort of short) note to clarify things._

 _Demisexual: Demisexual is someone who experiences sexual attraction after developing a connection or bond._

 _There are no strict rules or outlines for being Demisexual. Only that you need a bond or connection to feel sexual attraction to someone. That's the only thing that defines being Demisexual. Anything else is just your own details on yourself, not on everyone else who identifies._

 _Everyone is different, so people will experience the same thing differently. That includes sexuality. Just because someone is Demi, it doesn't mean that they are only Demi. They are a person with feelings and preferences and thoughts, and their sexual identity does not define anything but what they do or don't want to do with that sexual identity._

 _I felt this A/N was needed because as much as I appreciate that everyone wants the correct information about their sexuality out there, I don't like being patronised and judged._

* * *

 **Reunited**

* * *

 _Written for Lizzy for the Monthly Exchange._

 _Prompts: Sirius/Remus, Fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, [word] secret, [word] impossible_

 _Kingston Shacklebolt is supposed to be Kingsley Shacklebolt's grandfather._

 _A- Z = E - Estranged Friends!AU_

* * *

"Together?"

Sirius jumped at the sound of Remus' voice. He had almost forgotten what it had sounded like; it had been over three years since he had heard Remus speak.

He hadn't heard Remus' voice since leaving Hogwarts, and even then, Remus wasn't speaking to him, just to the others in the dorm.

He didn't risk looking at the other man - the one he had grown up with - because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle those amber eyes meeting his, especially if they held the same disgust they had years ago. Which was likely, judging by Remus' tone from that one single word.

"Yes, together." The words fell from his own lips, without him planning to. "James knew what he was doing. He may have made me Godfather, giving me the right to raise his son, but he knew I wouldn't be able to do it alone."

There was a long silence and Sirius wondered if three years later, Remus was still giving him the silent treatment. Not that he would blame him of course.

"Fine. We can... take turns to -"

There was a cough from the old man across the table, causing both of the men to look over.

Brown eyes calmly moved between them. "James Potter was clear on his instructions," he began. "He requested that you do this together. He wants you all under the same roof, raising Harry. He asks that you put everything aside and be the family that Harry needs."

Sirius frowned slightly, watching the man who had been the Potter family lawyer since before James was even born. "Mr. Shacklebolt, can I take a look?"

Kingston Shacklebolt nodded, handing over the will after tapping his wand onto it. The relevant writing stood out in gold amongst the other words, and Remus leaned over.

"But..." Remus began. "I don't understand?"

Sirius let out a snort. "He's making sure we're not just passing Harry back and forth without a word to each other."

"He's... he's forcing our company on each other," Remus snapped. "This is ridiculous. This is... how does he expect us to do this?"

"He's requested that you both raise Harry, together. That you put aside everything else to allow Harry a stable and happy home environment that he can only achieve if you two were to... kiss and make-up?" The lawyer looked suitably embarrassed by the last words as he took the parchment back, placing it on his desk.

"A joker to the last," Sirius muttered. "I'm Harry's Godfather, so whether or not... Remus agrees to this, I'll still be raising him." He turned to Remus, his eyes focusing on Remus' shoulder, not wanting to meet those eyes. "Either way, you'll have to deal with me. It's your call."

"So, to get Harry, I have to have you too?" Remus asked.

"Two for the price of one," Sirius suggested, hopefully.

"It's like when you inherit from a relative, but you're stuck with the mangy old cat that wants to scratch your eyes out," Remus muttered. "But who am I to go against James and Lily's last wish? As much as I hate to admit it, James is right - Harry does need both of us, rather than going back and forth. I may live to regret this, but I'm in."

...oOo...

Remus watched the pair freeze as they came around the path facing the cottage. It had been years since Sirius had last come to the cottage. Remus could remember it perfectly - the four had wanted to stay in the forest and the rundown old cottage that had once housed Remus' grandparents was the perfect place.

Sirius and Remus had taken Remus' old room, whilst James and Peter had taken the guest room. The master bedroom had been left untouched.

Remus remembered with perfect clarity how he had woken up the first night to find Sirius shaking hard. Upon closer inspection, he saw the tear-tracks on Sirius' cheeks and could hear the laboured breathing as Sirius tried hard to retain all sobs that threatened to escape.

He had pulled Sirius close to him, holding him tightly, and Sirius had stiffened at the contact. Remus hadn't moved away, instead he held Sirius tighter, offering the comfort that the recent runaway needed.

It was only a minute later that Sirius turned over in his arms, his own fingers gripping the front of Remus' pyjamas as he shook, trying to gain control of his emotions.

Finally Sirius had fallen asleep, and it was only then that Remus allowed himself to fall asleep, painfully aware of a new feeling in his chest when he looked at the dark-haired wizard in his arms.

The clinging had continued for the whole trip and Remus couldn't bring himself to complain, because that summer was when he realised that he was falling for his best friend.

But having agreed for the three of them to live in the cottage, due to the three bedrooms, Remus had to move into the guest room. He wouldn't be able to sleep in the room that had previously been his without thinking about the way Sirius had felt in his arms, clinging to him, needing him, seeking his and only his comfort.

Remus knew that it would hard to be around Sirius after Sirius' betrayal. He had fallen for Sirius, he would have done anything for Sirius and Sirius had just betrayed him so callously. Remus wasn't someone who trusted easily, and for Sirius to almost make him a murderer just out of some petty vengeance towards Snape hurt him more than anyone else could have done.

Sirius began to approach the cottage, and Remus took the time to get a proper look at him. He hadn't looked at him for more than a couple of seconds during the meeting. Sirius looked pale and tired, as though he hadn't been sleeping. He was holding Harry on his hip as tightly as Harry was clinging to him, and a rucksack sat on his other shoulder.

As he neared, Remus could see the fear in his face. He straightened up from the doorway. The betrayal might still hurt after these years, but they would make this work for Harry.

"You have my old room," he said to Sirius. He watched the expressions flicker quickly through Sirius' face before Sirius managed to hide them. If he wasn't mistaken, Sirius was recalling the same moments that Remus had.

"Can I…" Remus began hesitantly, gesturing to Harry. Sirius frowned slightly, his grip tightening on Harry for a moment before he nodded and passed Harry over to Remus.

Remus wrapped his arms around the small boy who looked at him in confusion and recognition. "Mama? Dada?"

He shared a look with Sirius. What were they supposed to say that the small child would understand? It was impossible to find the words to say.

...oOo...

The evening was quiet, with the pair paying Harry all the attention and barely speaking to each other. The atmosphere was tense between them, unnoticed by Harry.

Finally it was Harry's bedtime, though the small boy resisted bed at first. Finally they had him settled, both muttering about needing to make some sort of routine for him.

Remus placed a kiss to Harry's forehead before stepping back and watching as Sirius fixed the blankets around Harry. Sirius placed his own kiss on the boy's cheek before stepping back.

"Goodnight, Harry," Sirius murmured, before turning to leave the room.

Remus murmured his own goodnight before following him. They headed into the kitchen where Sirius had already switched on the kettle.

"The wards?" Sirius asked, meeting his gaze properly for the first time. Remus was startled with the intensity of Sirius' gaze. He had almost forgotten how intense Sirius' eyes were."Strong," Remus replied. "They are a mile out from here all the way around and anti-apparition wards too. It's safe."

Sirius nodded, quickly making up two cups of tea and setting one down by Remus. He reached for a packet of cigarettes in his pocket, frowning once more before pushing them back in again. "I have four days off work," he started. He noticed Remus' worried look in the direction of his pocket. "I'll keep the smoking outside," he promised. "So, I have the rest of the week off work…"

"Me too," Remus replied. "So, we should talk about everything - about who looks after Harry at what times."

Sirius nodded "I work full time, what about you?"

"Part time." Remus focused on Sirius who seemed content at staring at the old wooden table. "I work every morning until twelve."

"I could… I'll ask if I can do afternoon shifts instead," Sirius muttered. "Hopefully we can get this worked out. So, what about full moons?"

"What about them?" Remus felt anger creep up inside him and tried to control himself. He could hear how cold his voice was. How could Sirius even think of mentioning the full-moon after everything he did to Remus? Like he hadn't hurt Remus? Like he hadn't betrayed him?

"The basement here -"

"Is secure, but if you're not comfortable, I'll head to my parent's house and transform there."

"No, I was just checking, I was..." Sirius trailed off, his gaze falling to the table once more. "There's this new treatment..."

"If that's everything, I'm going to head to my room," Remus snapped, his chair scraping across the floor. "Harry most likely will be up early as this place is unfamiliar to him, so I want to make sure I wake up at the same time." He stood up from his chair. "Is your room okay?"

Sirius nodded, clearly understanding Remus' dismissal. "It is. Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Sirius."

...oOo...

It had been two weeks and Remus wasn't sure that it was the best idea. Sirius had looked tired upon his arrival, but he had been working for a week and his former-friend now looked exhausted. Remus had noticed the empty potion vials that had been stored in the potions cabinet. Sirius wasn't one for taking potions unless he was in desperate need, so Remus knew that Sirius was taking on too much.

The last straw had been the sobs coming from Sirius' room after he had settled a stirring Harry.

Remus had gotten up from his bed at the sound of Harry beginning to wake, but Sirius had reached the small boy first, lifting him into his arms and rocking him gently back to sleep. Remus had frozen just outside of the doorway.

"You sleep a bit more, Harry. Your Uncle Padfoot has you now and I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." He clung to the small boy as the boy stirred in his arms. "You're all I have left, Harry. I'll… well, me and your Uncle Moony will make sure that you grow up as loved as you would have been if your parents had still been here. You'll have the perfect childhood, you won't want for anything and we'll keep you safe. I love you, Harry."

Remus moved into the shadows once Sirius headed to his own bedroom, waiting until the door clicked closed. He silently moved down the hallway freezing at the sound of Sirius' muffled sobs. He could feel his heart breaking at the sound - Sirius crying was clearly his weakness.

He lingered, wondering whether to go into the room and comfort Sirius or not, but the sounds stopped and there was a creak of bedsprings as Sirius settled in bed. Remus let out a soft sigh before heading towards his own bedroom.

No matter how much it still hurt that Sirius had betrayed him, Sirius needed him. Sirius had lost everything - disowned by his family, barely speaking to his brother (or so James had told him only weeks ago) and now James and Lily were gone.

Remus at least still had his parents. He still had someone besides a small child, and if they were going to make this work for Harry, Remus would have to try and finally forgive Sirius.

...oOo...

"Sirius?"

Tired eyes met his as Sirius' hands clenched around a vial. "What are you doing back so soon?" Sirius muttered. "Is something wrong? Was it the wards?" He jumped up, rushing towards the living room where Harry was sleeping.

Remus grabbed his arm. "No, everything is fine," he said. "Actually, I've just changed my hours at work… I'm going to be working Fridays and Saturday full day - if that works for you. I mean, you'd have to drop a few hours to take Friday off, but at least it's not working nights."

"I don't know if they'd let me -"

"You're the main caretaker of an infant," Remus explained. "I'm sure they'll make allowances for you. You can't keep working nights and staying awake in the day and relying on potions, it's not good for you. It's you, me, and Harry now, Sirius. We have to… look after each other too."

Sirius slowly nodded, intense eyes locked on Remus'. "Okay, I'll… I'll head in now and talk to my boss," he said, opening the potion. "Just to get me though…"

He trailed off as Remus plucked the potion from his hand. "Go and talk to your boss. You can sleep when you get back."

...oOo...

"Hello, love, so is he here?"

"Harry? Yes, he's in the living room," Remus replied, gesturing behind him.

"Of course Harry, but where is Sirius?" Hope asked, rushing past. "It's been too long!"

Remus let out an amused snort as his father followed his mother into the cottage. "How are you - after everything?"

Remus shrugged. "It's for the best - Harry needs both of us. If I disagreed, Sirius would have been raising him, so either way Sirius would be a permanent fixture in my life. I like helping to raise Harry - and it's what James and Lily wanted."

Lyall nodded, following his wife. Remus followed behind, surprised as he walked into the living room to find his mother cuddling both Harry and Sirius, whilst Sirius met his eyes in confusion.

Lyall greeted Sirius and Hope took Harry from his arms.

"Are you ready to come with me, darling?" she cooed at the small boy. "It's been so long since I last saw you." She gestured to the overnight bag by the sofa and Lyall picked it up.

"And you - you need to come to dinner. It's been much too long!"

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin," Sirius murmured.

"It's such a shame the two of you broke up," she continued, looking between them sadly. "But it's nice to see you both here together, looking after our little Harry!"

Remus and Sirius both stared at her.

"Well, we will see you in a couple of days. Remus, if you need anything during the transformation…"

Remus merely shook his head. He watched his mother leave the room.

"Did your mum… she thought we were dating?"

"It seems that way?" Remus replied. "She's never said anything before. I… why would she think that?"

"Beats me." Sirius shrugged, still staring after them. "We didn't act like a couple? Right?"

Remus snorted. "Well, you did cuddle up to me a lot. Maybe they thought…" he trailed off, not wanting to get lose in the memories. "I better head down to the basement."

"But you still have some time, I was thinking -"

Remus didn't stop to hear what Sirius was thinking as he opened the basement door and headed down the stairs, warding it behind him.

...oOo...

Remus knew the moment the wards went down, because the sound of the door banging open at the top of the stairs alerted him. He heard Sirius rushing down the stairs, before the door of the room he was in creaked open.

Remus didn't have the energy to move to even try to cover himself.

"Anything broken?"

Remus slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. He just wanted to sleep now, he felt weak.

"Good." Arms grabbed him, and before Remus could tell Sirius to put him down, Sirius was rushing towards the stairs.

"Fuck, you look so skinny, Moo-. Remus. How do you weigh so much?"

"I could say the same about your head," Remus muttered. "It's always been a bit on the large side."

"I can tell you something else that's on the large size," Sirius joked. "Bleeding?" Sirius was quickly distracted from the banter at the sight. "I can see… You've got a scar down your leg. A bite, I think."

"Could be… has been worse," Remus replied. He could tell from the long silence that Sirius was remembering the month that it _had_ been worse, with Remus scarring his face and chest during the incident with Snape.

He frowned at the memory, his eyes opening slightly and focusing on Sirius. Sirius wasn't looking at him, his expression sad as he placed Remus on the sofa.

There was already a tray with potions and bandages on the coffee table and Sirius grabbed a folded blanket, covering Remus to offer him some decency. Remus whispered his thanks and watched through tired eyes as Sirius began to clean his chest.

He wondered for the millionth time, how someone as kind and caring and loyal as Sirius Black, could betray him so cruelly?

"Why?" Remus whispered, once Sirius had finished healing him.

"Why did I heal you? Well, you may still hate me, but… believe it or not, I never hated you," Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head. "No. Why did you…"

"I… I can't tell you," Sirius murmured, refusing to meet his gaze. "But I swear to you, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Remus begged, grabbing Sirius'' hand. "Please, tell me."

Sirius looked away.

...oOo...

"Why?" Remus asked, noticing the dark-haired wizard standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

Sirius' eyes moved across the bandage on his face and he started forward. "I'm so sorry," he began.

"Tell me that James… that James lied. Tell me that he's wrong."

"I… I can't," Sirius said, coming up beside Remus. "I can't tell you that. I promise you that it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Remus asked. "Please, Sirius, please tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"So it's true? You told Snape… you told Snape about the entrance to the Willow?" Remus stared at Sirius in shock, not wanting to believe that it was the truth. "No. No, you'd never…" Remus trailed off, shaking his own. "No, a friend of mine would never do that to me. I guess… I guess that you're not my friend. I thought we… I thought you…"

"Remus, of course I'm your friend, I… I… Remus, it was a mistake. Please!"

Remus turned away. "I want you to leave."

...oOo...

Remus sighed and turned his head away. Why had he hoped for a different answer?

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, grabbing his hand again. "I swear it, Remus, I would never intentionally hurt you. The… incident was a mistake, I regret my actions that night more than I can ever show you, and I'll spend the rest of our lives proving to you that I'd never do anything to hurt you, that you mean so much to me."

"I don't understand why you can't tell me," Remus murmured.

"Because I _can't_ tell you," Sirius stated. "I can't say. I just can't... I'm not able to."

Remus couldn't understand the pleading look in Sirius' eyes and felt like he was missing something important. "We have to do this for Harry," he replied.

"For Harry," Sirius repeated, sadly. He stood up, tidying the bandages onto the tray before heading out of the room.

Remus stared after him. He wanted to forgive Sirius and put it behind him, and sometimes he felt that he was slowly starting to forgive, but there was a desperate part of him that wanted to know why the boy he fell in love with all those years ago, betrayed him so deeply.

Remus wondered if he forced himself not to forgive Sirius partly because he hated himself for still loving Sirius, even after all this time.

And even though he should hate Sirius for what he had done, Remus knew deep down that he didn't hate Sirius. He was betrayed and hurt, but he never actually hated Sirius. He just found it hard to look at him and think about what could have happened had James not turned up.

Hours later, Remus was up and about, moving slowly. He hated to admit to himself, but it felt right, having Sirius looking after him after the full moon. Sirius was attentive and careful, but the few tiny baby steps they had moved forward, seemed to have disappeared. Sirius was distant, not meeting Remus' eyes once more.

...oOo...

Remus stared down at the newspaper, wondering how to tell Sirius the news. A body had been found in the Thames River, belonging to Regulus Black. It had been confirmed by St. Mungo's, and a letter with the Black family crest sat on the fireplace.

They had only just lost James and Lily a couple of months before, and now Sirius was going to find out he had lost his brother. Remus had hoped that the missing teen would turn up alive.

But fate wasn't that kind.

Remus watched as Harry grabbed at the blocks on the floor, his fingers curled around the handle of the cup as he lifted it to his lips. He heard the creak of the door as Sirius left his bedroom, and minutes later, the sound of the shower.

"Good Morning," Sirius said, walking into the living room in a pair of old bottoms and a t-shirt. Damp hair hung down the back of his clothes, and Remus had to avert his eyes.

Again.

He brought his eyes down to the newspaper as Sirius dropped down onto the sofa next to him. "So, how is Harry this morning?"

"Harry is fine." Remus licked his lips nervously. "But…"

"But? What happened, what's wrong?" A worried glance in Harry's direction to ensure that the boy was fine. "It's not your mum, or your dad, is it? Remus, are you alright?"

The dramatics were something that Remus would usually have been amused about, but he dreaded giving Sirius the news. He couldn't just let Sirius read the paper and stumble upon it as he himself had.

"Sirius, a body has been found. A… St Mungo's has confirmed… confirmed that it's Regulus. They found his body in the Thames."

"What? No, who told you that?" There was a shake in his usually confident voice.

Remus unfolded the newspaper to where there was a picture of Regulus Black before his death. "There's also a letter from your parents."

Sirius followed Remus' gaze, before looking down at the picture of his brother. He began to shake his head. "No, this can't be right."

He stood up and headed across the room to the letter, ripping it open.

"They… they want me to return as heir. They said that it's what Regulus would have wanted." Sirius let out a sob. "No, this isn't…"

Remus' arms were around him instantly and Sirius was pulled back to the sofa. He clung to Remus, burying his face in Remus' shoulder. Remus held him tightly.

"I need to make sure. I need to go to Grimmauld place and see for myself," Sirius murmured. Remus loosened his grip. "Do you want me to -"

"No." Sirius shook his head. "Thank you though."

...oOo...

"The last time I saw him, we fought," Sirius admitted, walking into the room. "And now I can't even… he died thinking I hated him."

"Everyone knew that you could never hate your brother and I'm sure he knew that too," Remus replied softly.

"But I expected this. Once Regulus went missing, part of me just knew he was dead. I just hoped..."

Remus nodded as Sirius trailed off. "What did you fight about?"

"I can't tell…" Sirius trailed off. "I… I can tell you. I can tell you now, the vow… it ended with my brother's death."

"Vow?"

Sirius nodded, swiping at the tears on his cheeks. "I can tell you everything. You asked me 'why?' and I've never been able to answer because I was under an unbreakable vow. I was forced to keep the secret."

"You couldn't tell me?"

"It wasn't what you thought it was, it never was," Sirius whispered. He dropped to his knees in front of the sofa, taking Remus' hands in his own. "I'm sorry that I could never tell you the truth."

"And… you're going to tell me now?"

"It's going to sound insane," Sirius began. "You might actually hate me still when you hear the story, but I never told Snape about the Willow. I never told him anything."

"Then how did he -"

"Regulus. He was trying to hurt me. He framed me. I was the one who rushed to James to tell him, then I went to find Regulus. He had polyjuiced into me. Two birds with one stone."

"W… what?"

Sirius took a breath. "Regulus polyjuiced into me. He was the one that wanted revenge on Snape, not me… well, in general, I wanted revenge on Snape, but I didn't… Regulus was the one who told him. I confronted Regulus and found out, and rushed to tell James. When I got back…"

"But why did you make an unbreakable vow? You were almost expelled. The only reason you weren't was because people would ask questions that couldn't be answered without giving away what I am."

Sirius tightened his hold on Remus' hands. "Because Regulus blackmailed me. In my panic and confusion, I accepted this unbreakable vow and when I lost you, I realised that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I would have done anything to get that vow taken back. I begged my brother to tell you the truth."

"What did he have over you?"

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked back at Remus, it was with an intensity that made Remus' breath catch.

"He knew that I was in love with you and threatened to tell you. I panicked and because of my panic and bad judgement of the situation, I lost you. It wasn't just that - I was scared of the punishment my parents would inflict on him. But from that day to this, I haven't stopped thinking about you - trying to find a way to tell you that wouldn't mess with the vow. I tried to find ways to make it up to you, to prove that you were still everything to me. I'm sorry to tell you, because it's probably the last thing you want to hear -"

"Shut up."

"See, I knew it."

"No, I mean… stop talking for a moment. Sirius Black, you are a fool! If you had just let Regulus tell me, then I would have told you that I loved you too, and I'm quite confident that my feelings haven't changed."

"What?" Sharp grey eyes bored into his. "You… loved me?"

"Loved… love… still do. Pesky feelings refused to go away," Remus admitted. "So… you _used_ to be in love with me?"

He had heard Sirius; words _'from that day to this'_ but he needed to be sure - he needed to know that Sirius felt the same.

"Like I ever stopped. This… these few months have been torture for me," Sirius admitted. "I didn't know how to handle these feelings. It hurt to even look at you."

"But it wasn't you… you were… all this time, I've felt this pain that I was in love with someone who betrayed me, and there was always this small part of me that hoped you'd tell me and it wouldn't be what I thought - like you kept saying, but you never said a word. You took the suspension from school and James… James always said that you couldn't have done it."

"He was right there," Sirius said.

"But I needed you to say that - to tell me. Even if you had been the one to… I just needed an explanation. I needed to know why, but I never got that."

"Now you have." He shifted, his fingers still wrapped around Remus' hands as he climbed up to the sofa. "You know everything now - so… if you can forgive me for my stupid choices -"

He was cut off by soft lips pressing gently across his. As Remus tried to move away, a nervous smile on his lips, Sirius brought his hand up, his fingers caressing over Remus' cheek before he leaned forward, his own lips meeting Remus'.

Remus leaned back against the cushions and Sirius followed, his body covering the top half of Remus' as the kisses deepened.

"This is perfect," Sirius whispered against Remus' eager mouth.

"We've wasted so much time," Remus replied, his hands moving under Sirius' t-shirt. "Can… can I?"

"Anything," Sirius replied. "Thought about this for longer than I… since we stayed here as teenagers."

"When I was fourteen and took Mary to Hogsmeade and realised that I'd have more fun if you were my date. Very confusing time for me, let me tell you!"

Sirius could only grin, his fingers finding the bottom of Remus' cardigan. "Harry?"

"With my parents. I thought you'd need to talk."

"I need to do more than talk," Sirius replied. "I need to… I need to be with you. Whether it's snuggling up on the sofa here with you, or taking you to bed and not letting you out again. I love you - I've been in love with you since I was sixteen and have never stopped. It hurt so much to take the blame for my brother, but now… now we can be together. Whatever you want."

"Would you like us to keep Harry overnight?"

Sirius launched himself away from Remus, managing to land on the floor, as Remus calmly adjusted his t-shirt. He glanced at his mother at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… I just didn't want you to wonder where Harry was, or be concerned about him. We'll take him for the night, give you two some time to get back together."

Remus almost laughed at the look of delight on his mother's face. "I was hoping you would fix things, you know."

"Mum, you do know that we never dated, don't you?"

"You didn't? But… Sirius would always cuddle you and you held hands a lot. Are you sure you weren't dating?"

Sirius snorted. "Maybe we were and we just didn't realise it? But I think we've worked it out."

"I'm glad. It'll be nice to see you both happy again. We all missed your visits, Sirius. Now, just give me a moment to pack Harry an overnight bag… and don't forget the condoms."

"Yeah, good idea. I don't want to get Sirius pregnant."

"Hey! Why am I the girl?" Sirius grouced. "Maybe you're the girl. Maybe you're the one who gets pregnant."

"Why, planning on knocking me up?" Remus teased. Sirius glance towards the door, before shifting closer to Remus, his lips at Remus' ear.

"Should we take this to the bedroom? I need you and I'm not letting you go again."

Remus kissed the pureblood. "I hope not," he murmured. "You might want to grab something to eat, because once my mum leaves, we won't be leaving your bedroom!"

"Sounds perfect. So… do you think James knew this would happen?" Sirius asked.

"Probably. I think he always knew how I felt about you. I should have listened, I should have -"

"There's so much we could have done differently," Sirius said. "But there's no point dwelling on the past. We can make it work now. You and me together, raising Harry. Our own little family… maybe even our own kid one day?"

"You're planning a future for us pretty quickly," Remus remarked.

"Of course I am," Sirius said, his fingers finding the button on Remus' trousers, and opening it. "Even when we weren't talking, every future I could picture somehow included you. I never gave up on you being my future. Do you… do you want a future with me?"

"I do," Remus assured him, smiling as he heard the front door close. "And you can show me how much you want that now that my mum has left. Harry won't be back until the morning, so… bedroom?"

* * *

Review Please :)

Thanks to Firefly for all the help and for betaing.


	6. Film - Like Twilight, But Better

F = Film!AU

 **Written for:**

 **Pick Your Poison:** For the third round, I want you to pick a movie, and write about the plot of that movie with your pairing. It can be any movie you want

 **Raise a Witch/Wizard:** Section 1, month 7 -  Write whatever you like.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** Frankenstein Island: Blood, Power, Dog

 **The Game Is On:** "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Write about a secret.

 **Hogwarts May Event:** Ethical/Cultural Observances: (1) Garden for Wildlife Month - Incorporate a garden or an aspect of wildlife into your story.

Silly Holidays: (2) Paranormal Day - include an aspect of the paranormal in your story, (6) No Pants Day - include a character not wearing pants in your story,

 **The Valentines Making Station:** Heart-Shaped Hole Punches: Write about a break-up.

* * *

 **Like Twilight, But Better**

Thanks for the title Firefly :p

I've tried to follow a lot of canon Twilight - New Moon in this.

* * *

Remus stared in shock at the space where the vampire had been standing. A second before, Benjy had been right standing there, talking to him.

Now he was gone. Remus couldn't truly begin to understand why. To him, it sounded like Benjy had found every reason he could to just up and leave, even though Remus understood why Lucius had tried to attack him. He didn't blame Lucius of course; he knew that Lucius was sensitive to the scent of blood. It was Remus' fault for not being more careful.

He snapped out of his daze. Benjy couldn't have left. He had to be somewhere in the woods. He wouldn't just _abandon_ him. Remus began to walk, his eyes searching frantically. He sped up, moving deeper and deeper into the woods, desperately trying to find Benjy.

Finally, he was tired, lost and cold. He had lost track of how much time had passed in his search and fell to his knees. His heart broke as he realised that Benjy truly was gone. Benjy wouldn't have let him stumble around the woods like this.

He dropped down, resting against a tree as he tried to make sense of it. Benjy had _left_ him. Benjy had just abandoned him in the woods behind his house in the cold, in the rain.

It wasn't until he felt his body being lifted from the ground, long after the wet soaked through his clothes and into his skin, did he even realise that it was night-time. That he had been outside for hours. A man that he didn't recognise was carrying him like he weighed nothing. Remus didn't even have the energy to tell the man to put him down. He didn't have the energy for anything anymore.

...oOo...

"This is the last time you'll ever see me," Benjy had said. Remus could still feel the press of lips against his forehead.

Remus opened his eyes as he was set down next to his father. He just stared up at him blankly, ignoring all the other people hovering protectively. He didn't look at anyone, not Sirius or his Uncle, Alphard Black, or the others that they had brought. He didn't look at the parents of his school-friends. He just zoned out.

As the months passed, Remus pulled away from everything. His father, his friends. The nightmares haunted him. He felt like he was having a withdrawal and wondered if this is how a drug addict felt when they were going through a withdrawal.

A threat of going to stay with his mother was what caused him to pull back into the real world. He tried to show his father that he was himself, that he was making an effort to go back to how he was before. Then before he knew it, he was on the back of a motorbike, clinging to a stranger, just because he had imagined Benjy's face before him.

...oOo...

Days later, he was pulling his old truck up to Alphard Black's old house. He was armed with two motorbikes and hoped that Sirius Black wasn't busy and wouldn't turn him away.

It wasn't often he got to see Sirius, after all, and he didn't know if their friendship was strong enough for him to ask favours.

"I know it's stupid," Remus muttered, having explained about the bikes.

"It is," Sirius agreed, before grinning. "But stupid is my middle name. Where's the fun if you don't do something stupid once in a while?" He walked to the back of the truck, lifting the bikes out with ease. Remus' eyes widened. "How did you manage that? I could barely get them in," he admitted. "You've gotten fit!"

Sirius smirked. "I've always been fit," he assured Remus.

...oOo...

"Sirius!"

Remus' eyes widened, but Sirius put a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's cool. Those are my friends, James and Peter."

The two boys walked in and Remus took a good look at them. Peter was short with blond hair and blue eyes, and James was taller with glasses and messy hair. They both grinned at the sight of Remus and Remus immediately at ease in their presence - something that never happened around Benjy's family.

"So, this is the new boyfriend?" James asked. "The reason you've left us all alone - abandoned us!"

"I… Boy that is a friend," Sirius snapped, blushing and moving his hand off Remus' arm as Remus cringed at the word 'abandoned'. "I said boy-friend as in friend that is a boy."

"Man, you didn't make any distinction," Peter laughed.

Remus listened to the playful banter for a few minutes, before James and Sirius ended up fighting on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight and realised that it had been such a long time since he had last laughed.

...oOo...

The weeks passed by as the pair of them worked on the bikes. They would sometimes not even talk. Sometimes Remus would just sit back with a cold drink and watch Sirius work on the bikes. They talked about everything, until the subject of Benjy came up.

Remus would find himself shutting down at the mere mention of the name or surname, and Sirius would divert the topic of conversation.

Remus was surprised when Sirius informed him that James had joined Kingley's 'cult'. Remus knew not to pry, but could see that it was a sore topic for him.

Finally the bikes were finished, but as soon as he got onto it, he regretted it. Yes, he saw Benjy's face as he rode but that proved more of a distraction than anything.

After the accident, Sirius merely sat on the ground with him, using his own t-shirt to clean Remus' head-wound.

"You're... you're beautiful," Remus found himself saying.

Sirius' face lit up, and he helped Remus off the ground. "Of course I am," he stated. "It took you hitting your head to notice?"

...oOo...

They sat on the stairs of the cinema, waiting for Gilderoy Lockhart to return from the toilets. The trio had left the screen once he had declared feeling sick, to Remus' relief. He had spent the last hour pretending not to notice that each of the men had upturned hands on each hand-rest, hoping he'd grab for one of their hands.

Remus' arms were folded and his head bowed at the conversation between him and Sirius. Sirius had tried to hold his hand, but Remus was scared of leading him on. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sirius. "I'm broken," he muttered. "I can't be fixed, and I can't be with you."

Sirius didn't answer for a long time. "Do you think this will make me give up?" he asked. "Because it won't. I won't change my mind about you, Remus. I care about you. I know… I know what he did, I know he left you, and I know it's hurting you, but I would never do that - I'd never leave you."

"I wouldn't let you leave me," Remus assured him.

"Good because I'm never going to give up from you. I'd never hurt you, and I'd never let you down. I promise!"

Remus smiled. The promise was something he needed: to know that Sirius was going to always be there. He cared deeply for Sirius. Sirius filled the hole that burned in his chest.

Sirius reached for his hand a second time, his eyes flicking down, falling on the scar that resided not far above his wrist. Sirius fingers moved to the scar from the bite he had previously suffered from, and Remus pulled his hand away. He didn't want to recall the memories. "I cut myself," he began.

"How?"

Remus was almost relieved that Gilderoy decided to return from the toilets at that precise moment. He had almost forgotten that Gilderoy was with them, having been so distracted by Sirius' presence.

"I must return home," he insisted. "I feel sick!"

Sirius' soft smile twisted, and he slowly turned his gaze to where Gilderoy stood.

"We must leave now. I feel sick," Gilderoy insisted, annoyance flashing across his face.

It was mere seconds before Sirius had moved forward into Gilderoy's face, snarling at him. Remus grabbed him and pulled him back, gasping at the heat radiating from Sirius' body.

Sirius looked at him in concern. "I don't know what's wrong," he said. "I… I'm going to head home."

He rushed out and Gilderoy turned back to Remus. "I can't believe I had to share our date with him," he stated, looking relieved at Sirius' departure. "Now, we shouldn't waste our time alone. Should we take a drive?"

Remus stared at him in shock. Just moments ago, Gilderoy had been talking about leaving, but once Sirius was gone, he was looking to make a move. "This isn't a date!" Remus exclaimed.

...oOo...

It was three weeks of Sirius ignoring him before Sirius finally took his call. "We can't be friends anymore," he stated angrily. "Remus, you have to stay away from me! You can't be near me anymore."

"But… you're my best friend," Remus whispered. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me… you said you wouldn't do what… _he_ did to me!"

"Remus, don't call me again," Sirius snapped. "This is the end of it. I can't be part of your life, I'm not the same Sirius I was when we worked on the bikes, I'm not…"

Remus was left listening to the dial-tone, unable to bring himself to hang the phone up.

...oOo...

It had been months since the nightmares. The last one being a month after he had started hanging with Sirius.

The hole inside of him ripped him apart, wider than when Benjy left. He was lost, completely and utterly destroyed.

He had turned up at Sirius' home, but Sirius' younger brother had slammed the door in his face. He had heard Sirius' voice shouting to Regulus to send Remus away. Sirius wouldn't even turn him away himself.

He headed to their meadow.

...oOo...

"Remus!"

"S… Sirius?" he could barely believe it. Sirius had actually called him. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"For what?" he muttered.

"I can't tell you. I want to, but I just can't! It's a secret, Remus. I swear to you, I'm… I'm bound by this."

"I don't understand."

"But you know," Sirius muttered. "I saw your arm… you know all about it. I've told you before I knew… before I was bound. That day on the beach?"

"The story about the cold ones?" Remus asked, confused.

"And that's all you remember, is it?" Sirius asked, laughing bitterly. "You don't remember anything more? Think, Remus. Just think hard. The cold ones weren't the only… there's so much you're missing!"

Remus stayed silent, thinking hard.

"Just promise that you'll try and remember that story. That you'll work out my secret."

"I promise," Remus whispered.

"Remember, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it may seem improbable... but don't discount anything that this could be. Remember the story and it'll make sense. Now, I have to go before they get here, they'll want to know who I'm talking to, and I can't… I have to go."

"Who?" Remus demanded.

"Kingsley," Sirius whispered.

"Him? That cult? Did they get you too?" Remus asked, panicking even further. "Sirius, you don't have to do anything they want. Pack a bag and I'll pack one and we'll go somewhere. We'll go to my mum's."

He could hear Sirius' hesitation, and he hoped Sirius would agree. Their conversations before Sirius had left him had been about Peter, then James, leaving Sirius and joining Kingsley's cult, and Remus hated the idea of Sirius going the same way as them.

"I'd love that, but I can't leave, Remus. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Once more Remus was left listening to a dial tone, but this time he realised that Sirius didn't hate him. The hole inside him lessened.

...oOo...

The story never came. Remus had to face that life would happen without Sirius Black, and he realised that losing Sirius hurt a lot more than losing Benjy. A few days after the call, he wondered just how broken he was.

He headed up to the cliff where he had spotted Kingsley cliff-jumping and wondered if he'd see Benjy again if he jumped, or if he'd see Sirius this time? They had both left him, both broken his heart.

His cardigan was discarded on the ground along with his phone and keys. He would pick them up when he finished. He pulled off his shoes, and without waiting, he ran and jumped.

...oOo...

Arms wrapped around him and even in the icy water, he felt warmth. It wasn't until he felt a pressure on his chest that he even realised what was happening.

"Remus? Remus! You're alive."

His eyes felt heavy. "Sirius?" he murmured. Before he could even open his eyes, arms wrapped around him and he was pulled tightly against Sirius' chest. "You're so hot!"

"Are you trying to chat me up?" Sirius' voice shook, though he tried to sound light-hearted. "Because I'm a big fan of flowers and walks on the beach. I don't put out on the first date either."

"That's a shame," Remus murmured, clinging to Sirius. "But I wouldn't count this as a date!"

"A date, I would love… Remus. You jumped… were you trying to kill yourself? What were you thinking?"

"Just wanted to see something," he muttered. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I'm sorry."

Sirius let out a nervous laugh. "I'm the one that should apologise. I should have found a way around… I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. I said I would never hurt you and I've failed. I swear that I'll do everything in my power to fix this!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have realised how I felt about you before," Remus stated. "It wasn't until I lost you… that I realised it hurt more losing you than it ever did losing… losing Benjy. I need you, Sirius. More than I ever needed him. I… I love you."

"You love me? But, I'm not a… not like you."

"The stories?"

Sirius nodded.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Saw you go up there. I wasn't quick enough to stop you, but I jumped straight in after you."

"And can you tell me yet?" Remus asked. "Tell me what you've not been able to. If you can't, that's fine, but don't leave me again. I know it's selfish to ask this of you, but we could still leave. I love you, I can't lose you."

Sirius released his grip. "I can't tell you but know that I love…" he trailed off as their eyes met. He let out a surprised laugh. "I wasn't expecting… I mean, I was hoping, but I wasn't expecting that."

"What?" Remus whispered, unable to move his eyes away. He felt like everything had changed in that moment. All he could see was Sirius Black and there wasn't a trace of Benjy on his mind. Sirius Black outshone Benjy, and had done for a long time, but something else had shifted inside of Remus.

"I've imprinted on you," Sirius declared. "That makes all orders void. I can tell you… I can tell you everything and I can tell you that… you're my soul-mate, Remus. I don't have to stay away anymore."

"Tell me?"

"Tell you what I am." Sirius backed away from Remus, pulling his shorts off and Remus took a moment to admire his body before looking away. The shorts landed on his legs.

"Though you know about Vampires, you should be good with this, I hope. If you're not… if you decide that you don't want to be with me, well, I'll understand, but trust that I won't hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Remus began, looking up as Sirius disappeared, only to be replaced by a large creature. The story flooded back about the wolves that killed the cold ones.

"You're a shape-shifter?" Remus murmured, standing up. "You don't look so much like a wolf, more like a large dog. No… you look like the Grims in the books I read. This is… of course I still want to be with you, Sirius. I said I love you."

A moment later, Sirius stood in front of him. Remus tried to keep his eyes on Sirius' face. "I love you too," Sirius insisted. "I have for a long time now, and I'm glad that you loved me before the imprint."

...oOo...

Remus sat quietly at the table as the group of shirtless shifters walked into the room.

"What's he doing here?" Kingsley asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Imprint," Sirius declared triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Remus. "He knows the truth, and he still loves me!"

"That's great!" James walked over, high-fiving Sirius before pulling up a seat next to Remus. "So," he started. "We have a red-headed vampire problem. Remus, do you have any insider insight on the vamps?"

"Lily. She's after… she's after me," he admitted.

"Don't worry, love," Sirius said, moving closer to him protectively. "We'll keep you safe. You can stay here with us."

Remus nodded. Lily had been a growing concern for him. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Review Please**

 **Thanks to FF for betaing**


End file.
